


An Unexpected Stay

by arcadiabaywanderer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Nervousness, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiabaywanderer/pseuds/arcadiabaywanderer
Summary: Chloe gets home late and takes advantage of the newfound alone time. However, she is later visited by someone who shows up unexpectedly, effectively keeping them busy for the rest of the night. Amberprice





	An Unexpected Stay

Chloe gently closed her bedroom door behind her, being sure to make as little sound as possible. When she got home late, she would rather not face the fight with David. Her mom she could handle, but David was just so… David.  
Besides, there was no way that she would allow her mom to find out that she had snuck out with Rachel. Again. Luckily though, Joyce and David had gone to bed early that night so she was able to sneak out at a relatively good time.  
Chloe took off her jacket and threw it carelessly on the ground. She flopped on her bed and looked at the time. 3:28. Well… it could be worse. Granted, she “needn’t” attend school anymore, so it’s not like she had to wake up early. Not that she could even fall asleep right now anyway. Damn insomnia.  
She rolled over on her back and reached down to light a cigarette. That usually helped her to relax.  
As Chloe took in drag after drag, she began to feel the calming effects of the nicotine. Her mind began to think of the events that took place not even thirty minutes prior to this moment.  
Rachel and her kissed again. Every time they did it was incredible. A miracle. Chloe never got used to the experience, and never wanted to.  
Chloe smiled, remembering how Rachel tasted. How she wrapped her delicate arms around Chloe’s neck. How, at one point, when Chloe bit down on Rachel’s bottom lip a little harder than intended, Rachel moaned.  
As thoughts raced in Chloe’s mind, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Her cigarette was put out in the ash tray, and her hands travelled down to the button of her pants.  
Honestly, this wasn’t the first time Chloe had gotten herself off to thoughts about Rachel. This time however, felt urgent.  
She flicked open the button and zipper, and sneaked her hand under the waistband of her jeans. Teasing herself first, Chloe decided to gently rub herself through the fabric of her underwear.  
She almost gasped at the contact, surprised at how sensitive she had become in just the passing seconds of thinking about Rachel. Chloe wouldn’t have gotten this horny, this fast, if she had been thinking about kissing with anyone else. But fuck, Rachel was hot. Everything about her was hot. Her voice, her skin, her eyes. And when Rachel was kissing Chloe, being actually vulnerable for once, it was the hottest thing Chloe could ever imagine.  
Chloe thought about the way Rachel ghosted her lips against her own. The way that Rachel’s hair smelled. How her hands had played with a few strands of Chloe’s hair. Or when Chloe rested her hands on Rachel’s hips and held tightly. Oh, how badly Chloe wanted to do more with those hands on Rachel. She wanted to travel them up and down the length of Rachel’s entire body.  
Chloe began to pant. Growing frustrated, she took her hand and now slid it into her boxer briefs. Her hand hovered for a moment, then she started to trace her index finger in small circles on her clit.  
She gasped at the sensation, mentally reminding herself to not be loud. Her finger dipped down to her folds, and ran along her slit, relishing the wetness. She went back up to her clit, focusing on thoughts of Rachel.  
Rachel and her making out. Rachel and her taking their clothes off. Rachel and her touching each other’s’ bodies. It didn’t matter what Chloe imagined. As long as Rachel was involved, it made Chloe’s mind implode. Chloe could probably get off to thoughts of Rachel just sitting in a chair doing absolutely nothing.  
Her hand began to move faster, trying to meet the increasing demand for her release. She could feel it coming soon; her heart was beating so fast. Heat flooded her cheeks and chest, and her breaths were steadily getting faster.  
Getting frustrated by the fabric, Chloe quickly took her hands out of her clothing to take off her pants. Her phone fell out of the small pocket when she grabbed the sides of her pants in order to pull them down.  
She paused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lit up screen. Her phone had messages. Normally, in this situation, she wouldn’t give a fuck about what electronic message someone had sent to her, but she caught the sight of Rachel’s icon on the screen.  
Chloe cleared her thinking a little, and got control over primal instincts. She had to read what it said, if it only took a second. It was Rachel, after all.  
She grabbed her phone and analyzed the screen. It read, 2 missed calls and 3 messages from Rachel Amber. She clicked on the messages.

3:14 Why aren’t you answering?

3:15 I got into a fight with my dad as soon as you dropped me off. I left the house. Thinking Im gonna stay at your place tonite. I shouldn’t take long

3:15 Hope that’s okay?

Chloe stared blankly at her phone. Then she looked at the time, which read 3:37.  
Well, shit. She must have left her phone on silent. This means that Rachel could show up at literally any second.  
Chloe shot straight upright, ignoring the heat coiling in her lower belly. She glanced around the room in a panic, making sure there was nothing embarrassing to be seen. It was messy as hell, but there wasn’t anything that needed to be taken care of right away.  
Then, like clockwork, there was a slight tapping at the window. Chloe looked and saw Rachel outside the glass, giving a small smile and a wave.  
Chloe’s heart practically burst at the sight. She gave a smile back, and jumped up to open the window.  
Chloe slid the window open, and was greeted by the cool night air and the smell of jasmine.  
“You didn’t respond,” Rachel said in her angelic voice.  
“Yeah sorry, I didn’t see my phone until just now,” Chloe answered, feeling the cool wind blow on her heated skin.  
“Hope you don’t mind if I stay here? I really don’t want to be at home right now,” Rachel trailed off.  
“No, yeah it’s totally cool,” Chloe said somewhat frantically. She stepped back to offer Rachel room to climb in through the window.  
“Thanks.” Rachel hoisted herself onto the ledge of the window and threw her legs inside. She scooted onto Chloe’s desk while Chloe reached over and shut the window.  
“No problemo,” Chloe responded. “Mi casa es su casa, and all that shit.”  
Rachel laughed. “Good to know.” She moved off the desk and fluidly stood in front of Chloe.  
“Hey,” Rachel said, concern showing in her features. “Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red.”  
Chloe could only stand still. Then she could feel a blush forming in her cheeks, which certainly wasn’t helping her case. “Oh, no I guess I’m just hot? Yeah, it’s kinda warm in here and I was just—“ Chloe glanced down, scratching at the back of her neck.  
Just then, Chloe had a heart attack. Her zipper was still down. Without thinking, she quickly zipped it back up in an effort to make it seem like it was never down in the first place. Unfortunately, she couldn’t have been more obvious.  
Always quick to connect the dots, Rachel muttered an, “Oh.” She nervously looked at the ground to pretend like she hadn’t seen what she just did. Even her cheeks began to fluster.  
“I, I was j-just getting ready to get dressed. I d-didn’t know you were even going to be here so soon. If I did I—“  
“Chloe, it’s okay,” Rachel interrupted. She smiled softly. “It’s, actually kinda hot. Really hot, honestly. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
“Oh yeah? Then why are you all red?” Chloe retorted, trying to ignore the fact that Rachel had just called her hot twice.  
“Just, took me off guard.” Rachel met Chloe’s eyes, and they both looked away rather quickly, both still obviously embarrassed by the situation.  
A moment of awkward silence ensued, until Rachel was the one to finally break it. She motioned to the window.  
“So, I can come back…”  
“Oh no, no don’t worry about it. You definitely don’t have to leave or anything. Just, just forget anything happened.”  
“But then wouldn’t you like, want to, finish?” Rachel asked quietly.  
Chloe shifted her legs uncomfortably. Yes, actually, she wanted to finish quite badly. She was pretty close before she noticed the messages she had received, and knowing she wouldn’t be able to touch herself for the rest of the night was pretty irritating. Unless…  
Noticing Chloe’s discomfort, Rachel decided to make her feel more at ease with the situation. In fact, she was definitely willing to take it up a notch. She was quite the tease, after all. And she knew it.  
“I mean, I could stay. If you wanted me to,” Rachel responded in a lower tone. She reached down and took Chloe’s right hand with both of her own. Rachel gently bit at her bottom lip as she said, “Maybe I could even, watch. For a little bit.”  
Rachel now held Chloe’s right wrist with her left hand, and ever so slightly, began to graze her fingers along the underside of Chloe’s middle and forefinger. The very fingers that Chloe had used to touch herself just minutes prior.  
Chloe’s mouth was slack jawed as she felt what Rachel was doing. This was so hot. Chloe could feel herself get wetter at every touch.  
Rachel took hold of Chloe’s forefinger, and began rubbing it with her own fingers, putting emphasis on the tip. Rachel’s thumb and first two fingers continued to roll around, gently massaging Chloe’s finger. She looked up at Chloe, smirking at her dumbfounded expression.  
“I mean, you don’t have to. After all, I am pretty tired. We could just go to sleep,” Rachel whispered. She leaned up into Chloe’s neck, breathing at the base.  
Chloe closed her eyes, taking in every sensation. Her breathing grew heavier, and it became incredibly hard to focus on anything other than her growing need, and the fact that Rachel was being so, so sexy right now. And she fucking knew it. Rachel knew how turned on she was making Chloe, and Chloe couldn’t take it. Especially when Rachel began softly sucking on Chloe’s neck with her lips, her tongue and teeth lightly grazing at her burning skin.  
“Uhhhnnn, Rachel…” Chloe softly moaned. There was nothing else she could say. So overwhelmed by these sensations, all she wanted was her release. And for Rachel to see it happen.  
Rachel looked up at Chloe with half-lidded hazel eyes, swimming with desire. Her beautiful catlike stare made Chloe’s knees quake.  
“C’mon,” Rachel whispered. She grabbed Chloe’s hand and tugged her towards the bed.  
Chloe sat on the bed, upright against the wall with pillows supporting her back. Rachel sat across from her, cross-legged and ready for a show.  
“Uhh,” Chloe muttered. She grimaced and nervously looked off to the side, purposefully trying to ignore Rachel’s laser-beam gaze. She was in an extremely vulnerable position, knees bent so her legs were propped up in front of her, right there for Rachel to see.  
She unconsciously pressed her knees together to shield herself, even though she was fully clothed.  
Rachel immediately lost her teasing expression as it shifted to one that shown true concern.  
“Hey,” she started, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Chloe’s ankle. “You really don’t have to do this. Not if you’re not comfortable. I was mainly teasing…”  
“No! I mean, I do want to. I’m just, nervous? I guess?” Chloe said. In no way did she want to upset Rachel by giving her the impression that she herself was upset. Because she wasn’t. Not in the slightest. She honestly just was, hella nervous. Like, actually experiencing this with Rachel? Insane. Chloe had only dreamt about it a million times, and it still seemed so crazy.  
Ever so slowly, Chloe began to open her legs, biting her bottom lip as she did.  
Rachel couldn’t help but look back up to peer at what Chloe was doing. She also couldn’t help but feel a little bad about forcing this upon Chloe. She hadn’t meant to make her uncomfortable or nervous. Hot and bothered, yes, but not hesitant.  
Chloe reached forward to grab Rachel’s hand with one of her own. “I do want to do this, Rach. Don’t worry. It’s just a little,” Chloe searched for the word. “Overwhelming. I’ve only thought about doing things like this with you a thousand times,” she admitted.  
Chloe let go of Rachel’s hand when Rachel looked up to meet Chloe’s eyes, confident that Rach understood every word. Luckily she did, and gave a small smile in return.  
“Well, I’m glad. I thought I upset you.”  
Chloe immediately gave a quick smile and a shake of her head. “Not at all.”  
A moment of silence passed. Rachel spoke up. “Well in that case,” she snaked her hands along Chloe’s lower legs, “why don’t you just think about whatever you were thinking about before I appeared at your window.”  
Chloe released a small puff of air from her nostrils. “No need to think. It’s playing out right in front of me.”  
That seemed to surprise Rachel. Chloe didn’t know why; it was obvious how much she was into her. At least, from Chloe’s perspective it was.  
Rachel stared back, mouth agape for a second, before she gave a seductive sneer. “Ooh, being naughty I see. Don’t you think that’s a little gay, Chloe? Thinking about your friend like that?” Her hands moved up and down Chloe’s legs at a faster pace, palms grasping at her knees.  
Chloe audibly gulped. Rachel was certainly a tough competitor, and always had to one-up every advance Chloe made.  
“You know me, Rach. Rebels tend to be naughty.” Chloe moved her hands back to her pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. “Especially when said friend is just so damn attractive.”  
Chloe honestly couldn’t believe what she was doing. She could feel her heart beating through her chest, her breathing increase with every second. And the fact that Rachel was analyzing every movement her hands made was not making this any easier either.  
“Well, you got me there,” Rachel teased. “But I’ve got my eyes on someone right now who just might give her a run for her money. Blue strands of hair, pretty face, amazing body… I just wish she would stop talking and make other sounds come out of that mouth of hers.”  
If Chloe thought was wet before, she was the goddamn Pacific Ocean now. She could feel her juices sticking inside her boxers.  
She slowly eased her hand into her jeans and underneath the fabric of her boxers. Rachel couldn’t see everything Chloe was doing, given the covering of her hand with the layers of clothing, but that didn’t stop her from providing her undivided attention.  
Chloe sighed as her fingertip touched her clit, eyes closing as she focused on the pleasure from the slight contact. She began moving her forefinger using small back and forth motions on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Chloe gasped at the feeling, amazed at how incredible it felt and how aroused she had become.  
Rachel now kept her hands still, intently focusing on the unbelievable sight in front of her. “God, that’s hot,” she said quietly.  
Chloe opened her eyes to meet Rachel’s. For a moment they just stared at each other. Chloe continued her movements, and Rachel simply stared back. It was so fucking intimate. Even though they weren’t actually touching each other that much or anything like that, Chloe could almost feel a, connection? No, that sounded dumb. But, it felt right.  
“That must feel so good,” Rachel stated, eyes darting back and forth between Chloe’s twitching hand and her mouth that was taking in labored breaths. “Does it feel good, Chlo?”  
Chloe nodded slowly.  
Rachel licked her lips, and realized she had stopped touching Chloe’s legs a moment ago. She resumed her motions, but this time she started to drag her nails along the length of her legs, going over her knees and halfway down her thighs.  
“Are you touching your clit right now?”  
Chloe nodded again, biting her bottom lip.  
“You should tease yourself,” Rachel said quietly. She sat on her feet, her legs propped up underneath her. She seemed to be tensing her thighs together, along with rocking her core along her legs that she sat on.  
Chloe stopped breathing for a moment. She had obviously noticed the personal toll Rachel was making on her own body, but she hadn’t realized until just now that Rachel was probably getting horny too. And was she really, grinding, on herself? The image of what Chloe was seeing nearly made her come on the spot. But instead, she decided to obey Rachel’s commands.  
She nodded, sliding her hand further down underneath her clothing. Chloe gently touched her folds, amazed at how wet she had become in a matter of minutes. She eased her fingertip along her slit, teasing her entrance.  
After gathering up some of her juices, she moved her finger back up to her clit, and continued rubbing.  
Chloe moaned from the contact, causing Rachel to give out a small moan herself. Rachel began to grind against her ankles even faster.  
“That’s it, Chlo. Just do whatever makes you feel good. I want you to come whenever you want to.” Rachel scraped her nails down Chloe’s thighs, now reaching dangerously close to her pelvis. She traced her hands along her inner thighs, knowing just how crazy it must be making Chloe.  
“Mmmn Rach,” Chloe moaned again. She used two fingers to rub her hard clit, moving faster with each passing second. “I wanna come right now.”  
“Then come babe. I want to see it happen. Come for me.”  
Chloe panted. Her half-lidded eyes were aimed at Rachel, focusing on her words and her hands that were amazingly stroking her inner thighs. She thought she might explode. The tension built up in her body was so strong. All she wanted to do was climax, and feel Rachel all over her body.  
Pressure built up in her core, and she could feel her climax approaching. Chloe moved her fingers even faster against her clit, begging for release.  
“Oh fuck, fuckk,” Chloe moaned, biting down hard on her lip, trying to stifle the noise. Suddenly, her climax hit her. The release of pressure made Chloe want to scream, but instead Rachel dove on top of Chloe, holding onto her neck and shoulders with both hands and kissed her deeply, effectively muffling her cries.  
Chloe rode out her orgasm, moaning into Rachel’s mouth, her other hand gripping the back of Rachel’s neck. She could feel her walls convulse, tightening and untightening, with the weight of Rachel’s body directly on top of her core. Chloe’s legs instinctively clamped onto Rachel’s sides, bringing her closer into contact with her body.  
Chloe gulped in lungfulls of air, expelling them at the same rate. She breathed in the scent of Rachel’s hair which helped to calm her down. Chloe curved her left arm around Rachel’s head, which was buried in Chloe’s shoulder, and stroked her slender fingers through her scalp. It was as if Rachel’s presence grounded Chloe to reality from the transcendental climax she had just experienced.  
A few moments passed before Rachel lifted her head off of Chloe’s shoulder so she could gaze at her friend.  
“That, was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life,” Rachel said softly.  
“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “I’ve slept with dudes before, but that was still the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
Rachel smirked, giving Chloe one of her sexy cat-like sneers. She sat up, propping herself on Chloe’s lap.  
“You say that like it’s over,” she said, gripping Chloe’s right wrist and taking her hand out of her pants.  
Rachel brought Chloe’s hand up towards her own face. Chloe’s forefinger and middle finger were covered in juices, glistening in the dim bedroom light. “Darling, the night is young yet,” Rachel said. Rachel took Chloe’s two fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking away her arousal.  
Chloe could do nothing but stare back at Rachel, mouth agape. She could not believe that Rachel was tasting her. It was so damn hot that it made Chloe want to take her hand back and put it back in her own pants for round two.  
When Chloe’s fingers were clean, Rachel took them out of her mouth slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact with the punk.  
“Now it’s my turn, Price.”  
There was a moment of silence as they stared into each other’s eyes, lust overtaking them. Rachel’s were half-lidded, bright green and dreamy.  
Rachel leaned forward, and pressed her pink lips to Chloe’s. It was tender and long-lasting, each of the girls just relishing the feeling of the other.  
They came back for air, but Rachel dove right back in, this time putting her tongue in Chloe’s mouth so she could taste herself.  
This took Chloe by surprise, and she let out a soft moan. She held her hands on Rachel’s shoulders as she started sucking on Rachel’s tongue. This, in turn, made Rachel moan, and she instinctively grabbed onto Chloe’s thighs tightly.  
They broke the kiss, panting. Rachel spoke in a deeper, sultry tone, “I am so fucking horny right now.”  
Chloe didn’t know what to say or do really. She just stared back with a dumbfounded expression on her face. She still couldn’t believe all this was actually happening.  
Rachel smirked. “You are so cute. And you don’t even know it, do you?” Her smile grew, her teeth gently biting on her own tongue.  
“That’s what’s so fucking cute about you,” Rachel continued, propping herself up on her knees. Chloe released her grip on Rachel’s shoulders so she could proceed with whatever gorgeous and enrapturing thing she was doing. “You’re so shy. Whenever I call you hot or right after we kiss or whatever, it’s like your brain shuts down.” Rachel undid her jeans button and started to pull down the zipper. “You’re so brave and brash and careless, but when we get like this, it’s as if I get to see the vulnerable Chloe.” Her hand went down to her open jeans and dipped into her underwear.  
She paused, making sure that she held Chloe’s eye contact. Chloe just continued with her labored breathing, focusing on everything that was happening in front of her.  
“It’s like, I finally get to see the real you,” Rachel muttered, before gasping suddenly. Her eyes clamped shut and her hand started to move at a quickening pace.  
All Chloe could do was stare. She was so enamored by Rachel’s beauty, and she didn’t want to mess anything up. A part of her knew that that was ridiculous and that Rachel probably wanted to be touched, but Chloe wasn’t going to interfere with this image of pure bliss just yet.  
Rachel opened up her eyes to look at Chloe, and smiled. “You like what you see?”  
Chloe audibly gulped, before nodding dumbly. She actually mustered up the courage to say, “You are gorgeous, Rachel.”  
They locked eyes and were quiet for a moment, the only movement being Rachel’s hand at her crotch.  
“C’mere,” Rachel said, moving her knees on the bed to get closer to Chloe. She used her left hand to grab Chloe’s right, and slowly began to guide it towards her left breast.  
“I want you to touch me.”  
Although a little nervous, Chloe’s curiosity and desire won out. She reached her right hand further and palmed Rachel’s left boob through the soft material of her band t-shirt.  
Rachel moaned and bit her lip at the sensation. Her hand began to speed up.  
Chloe grasped at Rachel’s breast, feeling it in her palm and kneading it with her fingers. It felt sooo nice. Being able to feel the fullness and softness of it, along with her hardened nipple. Even though it was over Rachel’s bra and shirt, it still felt wonderful.  
Chloe wanted to take it up a notch. She hesitantly took her left hand and first grabbed onto Rachel’s hip before travelling it up Rachel’s side. She leaned forward, and started to kiss at her neck, being sure to nibble behind her ear.  
This really made Rachel hot, as she started moaning constantly. Chloe was a little worried that her noises would wake David and Joyce, but she was so caught up in the moment that she couldn’t give a fuck.  
Chloe travelled upwards so she could lick and bite at Rachel’s ear, being careful to avoid the blue feather earring. Her teeth teased the sensitive skin, grazing across it softly. Rachel was moaning right in Chloe’s ear now.  
“You are so fucking hot,” Chloe rasped, which only made Rachel’s breathing increase and her hand move faster. She moved her mouth down again to suck on Rachel’s neck, focusing on one spot.  
Chloe’s right hand continued to grope at Rachel’s breast. She felt it through the material and was able to focus on her hardened nipple, pinching it with her thumb and forefinger. This caused Rachel to let out an especially loud cry. Rachel’s free hand was gripping the punk’s shoulder, nails digging deep.  
Chloe’s other hand moved up and down Rachel’s body. She moved it down her thigh, up her side, and occasionally stopped to grip her ass through her skin tight jeans before continuing up and down. Chloe was becoming much more brave now, finally letting her lust and desire overtake her actions.  
“Fuck, Chloe,” Rachel groaned. “I’m getting close.”  
Chloe stopped sucking on her neck to go back up to Rachel’s ear. “Come for me, Rach.” She continued pinching and rolling Rachel’s nipple with her hand. “I want to hear you.”  
Rachel, encouraged by Chloe’s words, focused on her movements, rubbing circles on her hard clit. Chloe kissed all along Rachel’s jawline, back up behind her ear and down to suck on her neck once again. Chloe moved her left hand up behind Rachel’s neck and then into her hair. Knowing Rachel was close, she gently grabbed a fistful, and pulled.  
This seemed to push Rachel over the edge. Her legs began to tremble, both from the overwhelming pleasure and from having to balance her body upright. Her nails dug deep into Chloe’s skin.  
“Fuck Chloe!” she moaned loudly as her hair was pulled. She leaned forward so their bodies were pressed tightly together, Chloe’s arm wrapped around Rachel’s shoulder and head, hand buried in hair. “I’m comingggg,” she groaned into Chloe’s ear. Rachel’s fingertips moved quickly over her clit, trying to prolong the feeling.  
Chloe could visibly see the pleasure that overtook Rachel’s body. She was so tense, back taught and slightly curved, like a cat. Her mouth was open, moans spilling out in a constant stream. Her eyes were also clamped shut and her head thrown back. The hand that was once moving quickly behind her panties came to a sudden stop, evident that she had become too sensitive to continue.  
Holy shit, Chloe thought. She just fucking came! And because of me…  
After the waves of pleasure subsided, Rachel was breathing hard, and Chloe held her with both arms. Rachel took her hand out of her pants and zipped them up, holding onto Chloe for support. Her legs were trembling harder now.  
“Come here,” Chloe said softly, tugging her towards the head of the bed.  
They both laid down, breathing hard, and staring at one another.  
“That was, fucking incredible,” Chloe huffed out with a smile forming. She rolled her eyes, left hand moving up to glide her fingers through her hair, and gazed up at her ceiling for a moment, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.  
“It really was,” Rachel answered. Her cheeks were flustered and lips were plump from all the biting she had done on them. She reached her hands out to Chloe’s, getting her attention. Rachel grabbed Chloe’s left hand, holding it gently. Before Chloe knew what Rachel was going to do, Rachel carefully opened it, eyes half-lidded and tired, and kissed her palm.  
Rachel glanced back up to meet her eyes. She was practically glowing.  
“I love you.”  
Chloe’s heart leaped in her throat. It seemed like a small gesture, but it meant the world to Chloe. After what they had just experienced together, Rachel saying that was quite literally the cherry on top. Sure her mom would tell her the same thing all the time, and she heard it from plenty of other people. But now it just felt so, different. Special. She actually felt cared for and wanted and loved.  
All she knew was that right now, she felt on top of the fucking world. Even though they didn’t technically “have sex,” this was still a monumental moment in their relationship, and she was so happy to be able to experience it.  
And she really didn’t know why it felt like the world to her. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it was just the afterglow. Or maybe, it was simply because it was… Rachel.  
Chloe smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
